fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arc of Samsara (DeathGr)
Arc of Samsara( 輪廻の弧, Rin'ne no ko) is a Caster Magic and Lost Magic that deals with the banishing of spirits of any type via utilizing six specific dimensions. Description This magic was created by a religious order in the mountains of Fiore according to surviving texts in order to combat spiritual magics that at the time were overused. In order for this magic to be used, one must have faith in their heart and believing in the six afterlifes and while utilizing their emotions of faith, a user spreads their magic over the area and once a soul or spirit appears in the vicinity, only then the magic activates. Once a soul or spirit appears, the spread magic power that helds the user's belief of the afterlife activates, with the user being able to banish a soul or spirit to a pocket dimension. When an enemy summons a spirit or utilizes the powers of one, the user's magic activates and the user judges said spirit, deciding in which of the six pocket dimensions it should go, with it being sucked in a portal with no way of escape. While this magic offers banishing of spirits, it also has the function of allowing the user to channel the essense of said pocket dimensions for unique effects: Animal Realm (畜生道 Chikushōdō):By channeling the essense of the animal realm, the user gains enchanted senses and the ability to understand and communicate with all animals and magic beasts. Asura Realm (修羅道, Shuradō) The most dangerous realm for a user to utilize. By channeling its essense, a user gains immense strength and reflexes but the more they use it then the more bloodlusted and stronger they become, until they end up as nothing more than machines of destruction with no reason. Deva Realm (天道, Tendō):The one known as the Godly Realm. By channeling the essense of this realm, a user is able to utilize holy light in various forms whose holy power is considered equal to White Arts and while it's fatal to anything evil, it cannot harm the good and innocent. Human Realm '''(人間道, Ningendō): The Human realm is one that boosts one's mind and soul, giving the user Telekinesis and Telepathy or boosts already existing ones to double of their original capablities while it also boosts the user's perception. '''Preta Realm (餓鬼道, Gakidō): The one known as the Realm of Hungry Ghosts. While channeling the essense of this realm, a user can absorb magic energy and vitality through contact or create a field that shaves magic energy and stamina with every attack made, with the user also suffering from it, albeit at a lesser scale in comparison to others. Naraka Realm (地獄道, Jigokudō): The one known as the Hell Realm and the most vicious among the six. While channeling its essense, a user can use two styles seperately. The first is englufing the area in a dark mist that nullifies hearing and sight as long as the target is inside while the other style is the generation of flames that inflict damage on the soul, bypassing resistances while burns inflicted cannot be healed naturally, requiring magic to be cured. Weaknesses Despite its potency, this magic suffers from two weaknesses. The first and most basic is that a user must judge a soul-spirit correctly in order to banish them or else it will remain present and won't be affected again, for example, if a user tries to banish temporarily a Celestial Spirit and instead of the Deva Realm he judges it due to appearance belonging to the Animal or Human Path, then the sucking process will cancel and it will remain in the fight. Also, a user cannot channel more than one path at the same time, with any attempt for more wrecking their body and soul. Trivia *Spirits under a contract will be held banished until a fight ends. *Souls under Seith Magic or other similar magic's control that were banished break from said control after being released from one of the realms and most of the times, they tend to move on. Category:DeathGr Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic